


Hell's Studio Drabbles 2

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [31]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I will swear, Mostly just funny stuff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rated teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: A second compilation for my Hell's Studio drabbles.
Relationships: Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Series: BATIM Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910824
Comments: 32
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous asked** **: I know that there have been body swap fics for the Hells AU (at least I think there was), so I was wondering what if the world's biggest grump (Sammy) swaps with the biggest cinnamon roll (Boris)?**

Oooh. That’s interesting.

* * *

Sammy had fallen prey to the magic of the ink yet again.

At this point, no one was surprised that it had happened to Sammy. He was like a lightning rod for weird magic stuff.

It was another body swap this time. With Boris. The two of them had been caught under a pipe when it had burst and had somehow swapped bodies, just as Bendy and Sammy had the last time they’d both been caught under an ink shower.

Thankfully, Joey knew how to handle it, but they were still going to be stuck like this for at least a day or so while he got the ritual set up.

Sammy didn’t particularly mind the swap as much since Boris was actually taller than him. That didn’t mean it wasn’t strange, though.

The bodies of toons felt strange to inhabit if you weren’t used to it. Toons had much more energy than normal humans, which meant that Sammy had a hard time sitting still and composing. He just felt antsy while sitting still, feeling the visceral need to get up and move around.

He was also hungry all the time, since that was part of Boris’ character.

“How do you survive like this?” Sammy asked as he devoured his 7th sandwich. It was only about 10am but Sammy had already devoured more food than he usually did in an entire day.

“I dunno.” Boris shrugged. “I’m just used to it.” He had a cup of coffee in front of him, smothered in cream and sugar since he couldn’t stand the taste of black coffee.

It was strange to see Sammy’s face looking so calm and amiable. Boris was such an easy-going individual, the complete opposite of Sammy. He sipped his coffee quietly with a bright and open expression.

Similarly, it was strange to see Boris look so frustrated and grumpy. Sammy was in a better mood than he usually was, since Boris’ body was predisposed to being happy, but he was still a little annoyed about how much he was having to eat.

The employees in the break room who didn’t know what was going on watched “Boris” and “Sammy” with confusion and a small bit of fear.

“God, I’m not gonna be able to get any work done today,” Sammy groaned, resting his head on the table. He’d finished all the sandwiches now, but was somehow still hungry.

“I’m sure Bendy and Joey’ll understand,” Boris said, taking another long sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, probably.” Sammy’s ears drooped. “But what am I going to do all day?”

Boris put his mug down and smiled at Sammy. His smile was mischievous in a way that Sammy had rarely seen on the toon wolf’s own visage.

“Why don’t I show you how toons pass the time?” He suggested.

.

At the end of the day, when Bendy and Joey came to look for the pair, they found them in the Bendyland area. Sammy in Boris’ body laid on the ground, his whole body practically flattened with exhaustion. Boris sat in a folding chair looking very pleased with himself.

“Geez, Bo,” Bendy laughed. “What’d you do to him?”

“I helped him burn off some energy,” Boris replied. He actually looked and sounded rather like Sammy at that moment, a sort of smug pride in his face and voice.

“Well, it’s time we get you both back to normal,” Joey said. He nodded to Bendy, who slung Sammy over his shoulder, still chuckling to himself.

“You know, this was a fun day,” Boris said, getting up as well and following them out. “It was interesting being human.”

“You mean it was interesting watching me be a toon,” Sammy mumbled, his words muffled by the fact that Bendy’s back was in the way.

“Maybe.” Boris smiled wider.

Bendy started laughing louder. He wasn’t the only troublemaker in the studio.


	2. Wee Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets shrunk

**Anonymous asked:** **Hey! I've got a prompt for the Hell's Studio Au, if that's alright? I think it's Wally's turn to be shrunken, but it'd be funny if he got shrunk halfway across the city and had to make his way back. Maybe he gets chased by a cat, maybe he gets a little injured (he is a bit clumsy), but that's up to you if you decide to write it :)**

Wally’s in for a rough time.

* * *

It was rare for the ink to have a delayed effect on someone. But that was exactly what had happened to Wally.

He’d been on his way back from work after getting sent home early. A pipe had burst and he’d gotten drenched, being sent home to change since he didn’t have any clean clothes at the studio. Now, he did normally have clean clothes stashed in his locker, but he hadn’t gotten a chance to bring in any new ones that week.

“Can’t wait for all the pipes to be replaced,” Wally grumbled to himself as he stormed down the street, still covered in ink. “I’m runnin’ outta clean clothes.”

Joey and Bendy were working with Tom to replace the pipes given how many times they’d burst, but it was a slow process. Wally had been drafted into the pipe replacing operation, which was why he was running out of clean clothes.

He was halfway home when the changes began.

A strange flopping feeling developed in Wally’s stomach, like what he usually felt at the top of a roller coaster. He had to lean on a wall as he felt the breath leave his body.

“What the Hell?” He whispered, clutching at his shirt.

A few people on the street gave him strange looks, but most ignored him. It was New York, after all.

Knowing something was happening, Wally ducked into an alley. He didn’t want someone to see him going through some kind of transformation and freak out. Magic was still kind of a secret to most of the world.

As he ducked into the alley, he found his clothes were suddenly getting looser. It felt like his feet were sliding around in his shoes.

“Oh geez,” he muttered. “I better not be shrinking.”

Unfortunately, that was what appeared to be happening. The further he went into the alley the smaller he became, his clothes falling off him as he shrunk. Soon enough, he was six inches tall, swimming in the sea of his clothing and sitting in his shoe.

“This is bullshit,” he grumbled as he clambered out of his shoe. Now he had to find some way to get back to the studio without dying. And he was naked too!

Just to make sure he had something to cover himself, he grabbed a handkerchief out of the pocket of his overalls and draped it around himself.

“Least I don’t gotta go back there naked,” Wally said to himself. “Sammy’d never let me live that down.”

Unfortunately, his troubles were far from over.

As soon as he started to leave the alley, he found himself face to face with an alley cat. It eyed him with great interest and perhaps…hungry.

“H-Hey,” Wally laughed nervously, suddenly aware of just how small he currently was. “G-Good kitty. You don’t wanna eat me. I’m not gonna taste good.”

This did nothing to dissuade the cat. It crouched, ready to pounce.

Wally started running.

He wasn’t entirely sure how far the cat chased him. Mostly because he wasn’t sure how far anything was at this point. All he knew was that he was running more than he’d had to in a long time. He didn’t like it much. Especially since he had to do it barefoot.

He did eventually lose the cat, thankfully. By that point, though, he was out of breath and sporting quite a few cuts from the pavement.

“Man, this sucks!” He groaned, sinking to the ground to catch his breath.

Looking around, he was still a ways away from the studio. A few blocks at most. While it wouldn’t have been too far from him in his normal state, it seemed like miles in his new tiny form.

It was going to take forever. Hours at least.

But he couldn’t just give up. He didn’t want to be stuck at six inches for the rest of his life.

“Just gotta keep going,” he muttered.

.

It still took a long time to get back to the studio. During that time, he’d managed to injure himself twice. Once when he tripped on the edge of his handkerchief garment and face-planted onto the pavement and once when he’d stepped on a shard of glass.

He wasn’t having a great time.

He nearly got stepped on when he arrived at the studio as well. When he got to the door, Tom was going to his truck to get some tools and almost crushed him.

“Hey! You’re gonna squash me!” Wally yelled.

Tom stopped and looked down with a frown. Upon seeing Wally, six inches tall, bloody, and wearing a handkerchief, he sighed heavily.

“Let’s get you to Drew,” he said, picking the tiny janitor up and carrying him inside.

Wally was returned to normal as quickly as possible and his injuries were cleaned and bandaged.

“I’m so sorry, Wally,” Joey said as Henry used tweezers to extract the glass shards from Wally’s foot.

“Eh, it’s fine.” Wally waved his hand, wincing a bit as Henry pulled out a shard. “It’s not like you meant for it to happen.”

“But you got hurt!” Joey insisted, wringing his hands.

“Worrying about it isn’t going to do you any good, Joey,” Henry said. “You said your apologies, now let’s move on.”

“I…” Joey hesitated. “Alright. You can have the next few days off, Wally. To recover.”

“Thanks!” Wally gave him a mock salute, wincing again as Henry found another shard.

Joey nodded, then scurried off to talk to Tom. The sooner these pipes were replaced the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous asked:** **hells studio prompt: joey helps bendy get the ability to shift his size(and it works) shenanigans ensue**

Okay!

Here’s the [fic](https://queenofcats17.tumblr.com/post/615167941110022144/hells-studio-prompt-bendy-becomes-smol-and-henry) where Bendy wants the ability to change his size

* * *

After Bendy’s brief tenure of being six inches tall, he began to want the ability to change sizes. It had felt good to be able to sleep in Henry’s pocket and feel completely safe. But also, there were times when Bendy was frustrated with how short he was. The solution seemed obvious. Find a way to allow himself to change his size.

Joey had been researching it ever since he’d first put forth the suggestion and now he finally seemed to have found a way.

“You’re sure it’s gonna work?” Bendy asked as Joey set up the circle.

“Nope!” Joey replied brightly.

Bendy gave him an incredulous look. “That’s not making me want to do this, Joey.”

“That’s fair,” Joey laughed, opening his spellbook. “I don’t want to lie to you, though. I’m not completely sure it’ll work. But it should.”

“Fine.” Bendy dramatically rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile to himself. Even if it wasn’t comforting, he did appreciate that Joey wasn’t going to lie to him.

“So, do you still want to do this?” Joey asked.

“Yeah.” Bendy nodded.

“Alright!” Joey brightened.

Bendy sat down in the circle and they began the ritual. As usual, Joey chanted the words of the spell and the flames on the candles flared.

In the end, though, it didn’t seem as though it had done anything. Bendy didn’t look any different. He certainly didn’t **feel** any different.

“Are you sure it did anything?” Bendy asked, getting up.

“Why don’t you try changing your size?” Joey suggested, already starting to clean up the ritual.

Bendy huffed a little but did as Joey had suggested, focusing on making himself bigger. To his surprise, and delight, he grew to the size he imagined.

“%$#@ yeah!” Bendy bellowed, pumping his fists in the air.

“Oh good! It worked!” Joey said brightly.

Bendy returned himself to his normal size, a huge smile on his face. “This is gonna be great.”

“Make sure not to push yourself too far,” Joey reminded him as he put away his book. “It’s possible that your body might be unstable after this change.”

“Yeah yeah.” Bendy waved his hand dismissively. He did make a mental note though. He didn’t like getting all melty.

.

Bendy proceeded to use his new size-changing abilities for even more pranks. Yes, he also used them to de-stress in Henry’s pocket and reach things he needed, but that was just boring everyday stuff. No one really cared about that stuff. What people cared about was Bendy’s ability to pull even more pranks and hide even more effectively.

Bendy was careful not to let things go too far, but he was utterly delighted with his new pranking capabilities. He could hide just about anywhere now. Although, he did have to be careful to make sure he didn’t end up swept up in a dustpan like Sammy or stuck in a piano like Joey. Sammy especially was insistent on Bendy not hiding in the piano. 

“If you turn back to your normal size while you’re in there, you’ll destroy the whole thing,” he said. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna do that,” Bendy assured him. “It’d cost a fortune to replace it and I don’t wanna give Grant any more grey hairs.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the consideration.” Sammy rolled his eyes before storming away.

Boris was frequently involved in the pranks as a co-conspirator or a hiding place, as the pocket of his overalls was good for hiding. Boris being Bendy’s partner in crime was nothing new, even if him being a hiding place was. There had been more than a few times when Bendy had hidden in Boris’ overall pocket, only to fall asleep in there. He was only awoken by Boris when someone needed him. 

Joey, meanwhile, didn’t mind the increased pranks as long as Bendy was happy and didn’t take things too far. It always made him feel good when his magic was able to help someone. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask meme from Tumblr. Joey injures himself. Again.

**Anonymous asked:** **“it’s just a cut, really.” (hell's studio?)**

“OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!”

“It’s just a cut, really,” Joey tried to insist, attempting to hide the massive wound on his hand. All he succeeded in doing was smearing blood all over the back of his vest.

“That’s more than just a cut, Joey!” Bendy yelled, gesturing to all the blood. 

“I’m getting the first aid kit.” Henry turned and left, moving as quickly as he could.

“Geez, what were you even doing?” Bendy asked. 

“Umm…” Joey smiled sheepishly. “Ritual stuff?” 

Bendy stared at him, looking very much as though his soul wanted to escape his body. “Just one day, Joey. Just give me one day where you don’t pull this @%$#.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Joey put his hands up, splashing more blood around. “I just wanted to see if I could summon any of the others from the cartoons!”

“And you stabbed yourself?” Bendy pointed to Joey’s hand again. 

“My hand…slipped…” Joey’s face went a bit red. “There was a plane. I got startled.”

Bendy sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands. Why was this his life?

Henry returned a minute later with the first aid kit, as well as Wally.

“Aw man! It looks like someone got murdered in here!” Wally exclaimed as Henry made a beeline for Joey.

“Someone’s gonna get murdered pretty soon,” Bendy muttered darkly. 

“I really am sorry,” Joey said, wincing a bit as Henry began to dab at the wound with rubbing alcohol. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bendy groaned. “And I forgive you.” 

“Try not to pull this shit for at least a week,” Henry said. “Let yourself heal. Please.”

“Will do!” Joey said brightly. 

None of them believed he’d keep to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ask meme

**Anonymous asked:** **Bendy Hell’s Studio Au “for once, i need you.”**

I wasn’t entirely sure what to do for this, but then I had a really sappy idea.

* * *

Since being summoned into the world, Bendy had taken it upon himself to be the person that everyone else turned to. He had to be responsible. He had to keep things together. Especially with Joey’s tendency to go poking his nose into shit he really shouldn’t be poking his nose into. 

But that got exhausting. Having to always take on other people’s problems all the time wore Bendy out. There were so many times where he felt overwhelmed by all his worries. 

The first time this had happened, he went to Henry. 

Henry was his creator, and Bendy would be lying if he said he didn’t think of him as a little bit of a father figure. Henry was basically the studio dad already.

Henry was still there, of course, because Henry was just as much of a workaholic as Bendy was. He was hunched over his desk, still scribbling away. Bendy walked up to him, gently tugging on his shirt-sleeve.

“Oh, hey, what’s up, Ben?” Henry asked, turning to look at him.

Bendy stared up at him, weary and anxious. There was a vulnerability in his eyes that Henry had never seen before.

“For once, I need you,” he said, reaching for Henry the way a child would reach for their parent.

Henry blinked, momentarily surprised. Then he smiled gently, shifting in his chair and opening his arms. Bendy climbed up into his lap, curling up against his chest. 

“I got you, bud,” Henry murmured, patting Bendy’s head. “I got you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy gets turned into a giant and is not okay with it.

A user called [TipsyEpsy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FTipsyEpsy%2Fpseuds%2FTipsyEpsy&t=MDQxZTQ4NmU1ODkxYzA3NDgwNmFmNDFmNjUwMjg1ODZjMzkwNDY2NSx0S3VDRkdoaw%3D%3D&b=t%3Abf1mUcY3jG5LyWt2YecXMQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fqueenofcats17.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619213009073717248%2Fa-user-called-tipsyepsy-asked-not-sure-if&m=0) asked: **Not sure if you’re taking requests at the moment, but when ever you find the time could you do one where where Joey finally “fixes” the smol Sammy issue, only instead of fixing it Sammy is back to normal size for a bit only to find himself gradually starts growing larger and larger? He thought being small was bad, but being huge in a normal sized building with fragile instruments and people who consider you a perpetual screaming grouch is so much worse…**

This is gonna get a bit angsty. ^^”

* * *

Joey had messed up.

To his credit, though, it hadn’t been immediately clear that he’d messed up. He’d been trying to return Sammy to his normal size after the music director had been reduced to six inches tall. And he had. For a little bit, Sammy had been his normal size. 

But then they’d had the opposite problem. 

Because Sammy had begun to grow. 

As with before, it had started out small, almost unnoticeable. Soon enough, though, it had been very noticeable. Thankfully, though, he wasn’t bigger than the building. But he did get too big to fit in his office. Or most of the studio.

They’d stuck him in the Heavenly Toys lobby since it was about the only place big enough for him. He couldn’t stand up, of course, and was forced to sit or crouch awkwardly. 

Joey had tried to measure him at one point, but was unable to find a measuring tape long enough. He still tried, ending up estimating that Sammy was at least 30 feet tall now.

“It’s incredible,” Joey said, staring in wonder at Sammy.

“I’m glad you’re having a good time, because I’m not,” Sammy snapped, although he was too tired to summon up too much anger. Growing had taken a lot out of him and he didn’t have the energy to do much of anything aside from half-heartedly snark at Joey.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Joey smiled sheepishly. “Bendy and I will get on figuring out how to get you back to normal, I promise.”

“You better,” Sammy grumbled. “I can’t work like this.”

“Hey, at least you can spend some quality time with me now,” Shawn called from his workshop. Sammy just groaned.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Bendy assured him, awkwardly patting Sammy’s leg. “We’re gonna fix you.”

“Good.” Sammy drew his legs up to his chest, trying to hide the fearful expression developing on his features. 

Bendy gestured to Joey and the two of them left the room, leaving Sammy (mostly) by himself.

.

Sammy spent nearly a week in that state. 

He was absolutely miserable. 

Sleeping was hard, his whole body was stiff and he couldn’t stretch because of how large he currently was, he couldn’t read because the books were too small. His only real entertainment was when Susie dropped by to keep him company, Shawn’s singing, and Bendy’s progress reports. 

He was pretty sure he was slowly going crazy from boredom.

But the worst part of it was the fear in his coworkers’ eyes. Like he was some kind of monster who wouldn’t hesitate to hurt them. He knew he **could** probably hurt them, which honestly terrified him. He was petrified that he would accidentally hurt someone like this. And it hurt that his coworkers thought he would purposefully hurt them.

“Do they really think I’d hurt them?” Sammy asked near the end of his giant tenure. “I mean, I know I yell at lot, but I’d never actually **hurt** anyone.”

Susie looked up from where she was reading over her lines. She was currently situated in the pocket of Sammy’s shirt (Which had thankfully grown with him). 

“Well,” she said slowly. “I know there are a lot of people here who are afraid of your anger.”

“But do they really think I’d hurt them?” There was an uncertainty to Sammy’s voice that only Susie had ever heard before. He sounded scared.

Susie hesitated. She didn’t want to make Sammy feel worse. But she also didn’t want to lie to him.

“They do,” she finally admitted. 

Sammy’s face fell, his shoulders slumping and his arms falling slack at his sides. All the light left his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Susie said, wriggling a bit in the pocket so that she could look at him.

“It’s not your fault,” Sammy mumbled. “It’s mine. This is what I get for being angry all the time.”

“No!”

Sammy blinked, looking down at Susie, who was in the process of attempting to clamber out of his pocket. He took her out and held her in his palm. 

“No?” He repeated. 

“No!” Susie put her hands on her hips, looking rather angry. “Yes, you need to work on your anger issues, but they shouldn’t just assume that you’re going to hurt them! It’s incredibly rude and I’m not going let them say this to you!”

“Susiebell, don’t…” Sammy said as Susie climbed down. “They’ll just get upset.”

“Too late! You can’t stop me now!” Susie declared as she sprinted away.

Sammy sighed, knowing full well that she was right and he **couldn’t** stop her.

.

Susie did end up having a talk with the other employees before Sammy was turned back to normal. She gave everyone an earful, citing how hurt Sammy had been when he’d learned they all thought he would hurt them. She admitted that, yes, he had some work to do in terms of his anger issues, but shame on them for thinking he’d physically hurt them. 

Once Sammy was normal again, he found a number of employees coming to apologize to him. They were mostly mumbled, involving avoided eye contact and a lot of shuffling. And a good portion of them now avoided Susie.

“I think they’re all scared of you now,” Sammy joked when Susie visited his office. 

“As they should be.” Susie nodded with a self-satisfied smile. 

Sammy couldn’t help but smile himself, shaking his head. He was lucky to have her.


	7. Werewoof Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Joey's turn to be a werewoof

Very few things could faze the employees of Joey Drew Studios anymore. 

So when Henry walked into Joey’s office to find a wolf sitting at Joey’s desk, wearing Joey’s clothes, and with Joey’s little glasses perched on the end of its muzzle, he wasn’t even all that surprised.

It was about 7pm on a Friday, and Henry had dropped by to tell Joey goodbye before heading home. Only to be greeted by a literal wolf. Which was, somehow, not the weirdest thing that Henry had ever seen.

“So, I guess this is what we’re doing now, huh?” Henry asked, sighing heavily as he leaned on the doorframe.

The wolf, who Henry was just going to assume was Joey, looked up from the paperwork he’d been doing and waved. 

“I’m not going to even ask how this happened,” Henry laughed wearily.

Joey held up a paw, scrambling for something on his desk before holding up what appeared to be a sign. 

“I was working on trying to find a cure for Sammy and now I’m a werewolf too.”

Henry blinked, removing himself from the door frame to stare at Joey in bewilderment.

“How the Hell did you manage to turn yourself into a werewolf while trying to find a cure?” He asked, all his plans of going home momentarily forgotten.

Joey frowned, beginning to shift through the papers on his desk. It appeared he hadn’t prepared a sign for that.

“He messed up a spell,” Bendy supplied, appearing behind Henry with a cup of coffee. “Was tryin’ to make some charm to suppress the wolf or somethin’ using some of Sammy’s fur. Ended up backfiring.”

Joey perked up, nodding and pointing at Bendy as if to say that the cartoon demon was right.

Henry sighed heavily. “Well, at least we know how to handle this.”

“You should head home,” Bendy suggested, slapping Henry’s back. “Me and the others can handle him.”

Henry glanced down at Bendy with a decidedly incredulous expression. 

“What?” Bendy took another sip of his coffee. 

“You better not be planning something,” Henry said. 

“Me? Planning something?” Bendy put on his most innocent expression. “I would never!”

Henry’s incredulous expression didn’t change.

It was at that moment Boris came skidding in with a bouncy ball and his tail wagging. At the sight of the ball, Joey’s tail began wagging as well.

“Are we still playing fetch with Joey?” Boris asked.

Henry looked down at Bendy. Bendy just took another long sip of his coffee.

“Alright, I’m heading home,” Henry sighed, turning away to hide the smile that was quickly growing on his face. “You all have fun.”

“We will!” Boris called after him, still incredibly excited. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Bendy slammed back the rest of his coffee, setting his mug on Joey’s desk with a huge grin. “Let’s do this.”

Boris and Joey’s tails began to wag even more as they all took off toward the Heavenly Toys area.

.

Monday morning, Henry came in to Joey looking quite pleased with himself and brandishing a stack of photographs. 

Henry raised an eyebrow. 

“Just look at them!” Joey said, shaking the photographs with a smile stretching ear to ear.

Henry let out a fond sigh, but took the photographs and began to thumb through them.

Pretty much all of them were action shots and more than a little blurry. They all showed Joey in his werewolf form and Boris chasing bouncy balls and looking as though they were having the time of their lives.

“Looks like you had a good time,” Henry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Oh, I did!” Joey nodded excitedly. “I may not have learned much about curing lycanthropy, but I had an absolute blast!”

“I’m sure Boris appreciated having another wolf to play with.” Henry laid the photographs on Joey’s desk once more. “I know he gets lonely, being the only wolf around.” Not everyone was as happy with their lycanthropy as Joey seemed to be.

Joey’s expression softened somewhat as he gathered the photographs up. “Yes, I think he did,” he said quietly. 

There was a moment of silence before Henry awkwardly cleared his throat. 

“Did you learn anything else?” He asked. “Aside from how fun it is to chase a ball, that is.”

“Not too terribly much,” Joey admitted sheepishly. “I, uh, I may have let myself get a bit carried away by my wolf instincts. It’s rather like being a dog, I think. Except the dog is a lot bigger and faster.”

“Least you had fun,” Bendy said, sticking his head in. “Also, Henry, I wanna go over some of your keyframes. You got time?”

“Yeah, I got time,” Henry nodded, heading for the door. “I’d love to talk to you more about this later, Joey,” he called over his shoulder. 

“Alright! Sounds good!” Joey waved as he went. “I’ve got a lot more I want to tell you about being a wolf! It’s very interesting!”

Soon enough, Henry and Bendy were gone and Joey returned to his paperwork, humming to himself. He was pretty sure he was going to enjoy being a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @starlyn66 requested a Werewolf Joey story, so here we are. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I don’t really do requests anymore. But I do do commissions

**Author's Note:**

> Hell's Studio belongs to @doodledrawsthings on Tumblr.


End file.
